Daniel Ketch (Earth-616)
Real Name: Daniel Ketch Nicknames: Danny, Ghostie, the Riding Ghost Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases =Status= Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: Deceased Identity: Secret Marital Status: single Group Affiliation: Midnight Sons Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown =Origin= After his sister was wounded, Daniel touched the medallion on his motorcycle transforming him into the new Ghost Rider. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Ma Ketch (adoptive mother), Naomi Kale (mother), Barton Blaze (father), Barbara Ketch (sister, deceased), Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) (brother), Jennifer Kale (distant cousin), Noble Kale (ancestor, bonded to as Ghost Rider) First Appearance: Ghost Rider Vol. 2 #1 =History= Danny and Barbara did not remember their father. They only knew 'Ma' Ketch as their mother. On Barbara's 10th birthday, Dan noticed a strange woman watching them. It was Naomi Kale, who left after being confronted by a police officer who was a friend of the family. The officer's daughter Stacy and Dan had a romantic relationship. While looking for the grave of Harry Houdini, Barbara and Danny Ketch mistakenly ran into rival gangs, one led by Deathwatch. Barbara was shot during the ensuing firefight. Danny carried his sister and felt a strange medallion on his motorcycle was calling to him. He touched it and became Ghost Rider, taking vengeance on the gangs. Barbara was taken to a hospital, but was later killed under orders from Deathwatch. John Blaze confronted this new being thinking Zarathos had returned. It was later revealed that this incarnation was not Zarathos, and that Blaze and Ketch were brothers. The family was seperated by the Blood to limit the chances of the Spirits of Vengeance forming, but Mephisto's manipulations forced them to use the powers. The two worked together to fight Zarathos and Lilith as part of the Midnight Sons. Ketch seemed to have been absorbed into Zarathos, but soon returned. The happy reunion was disrupted by the villainous Hellgate. Dan also had problems with Stacy, who joined a task force that was designed to confront superhuman criminals and vigilantes. As Ghost Rider, he was briefly captured, but escaped before SHIELD could examine the nature of his powers. After an attack by a mad Vengeance revealed some dark memories, Ketch consulted with Doctor Strange. It was revealed that the Ghost Rider form was actually an ancestor, Noble Kale, who had become a Spirit of Vengeance with the help of the angel Uriel. Their use of motorcycles was due to Naomi placing her medallion on her own motorcycle. This also meant Ketch and Blaze were distantly related to sorceress Jennifer Kale. This knowledge seemed to increase the power of the Ghost Rider, although he also became more distant and angry. The revelations alao awakened the Furies, who had been dispatched to destroy Kale and his descendants. Jennifer sent out a mystic distress signal, which was answered by Valkyrie. Together they managed to hold off the Furies until Jennifer was able to call the spirit of Naomi to force the Furies to abandon their attack. Having recently deposed his father Mephisto, Blackheart began to attack the Ghost Rider with his own created Spirits of Vengeance. He also mocked Blaze by placing Roxanne's spirit into the Blackrose. Kale was killed by Pao Fu and taken to Blackheart's 'hell.' While there, Daniel Ketch apparently sacrificed himself to unlock Noble Kale's full power. Kale defeated Blackheart and briefly controlled the realm until Mephisto's return. Since then it appears the Ghost Rider has rebonded to Blaze. A person who resembled Ketch has also been sighted, but he is presumed dead. =Characteristics= Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Hair colour unknown Unusual Features: No unusual features =Powers= Strength Level: 10 tons? Known Powers: The Ghost Rider is a mystic skeletal being covered with hellfire. This form is resistant to many attacks and will recover from most attacks even if injured. Most attacks that harm the supernatural work on the Ghost Rider, although some will fail because he is not truly a demon. The 'penance stare' causes most individuals grief and anguish over crimes and pain they have inflicted. Although normally a gaze, it could later be transmitted by placing a palm on the victim's face, leaving a noticable mark. Known Abilities: Danny is able to turn into Ghost Rider at will, usually by touching the medallion. If innocent blood is spilled he will automatically transform. =Miscellaneous= Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: Motorcycle. While Danny is Ghost Rider it is transformed with hellfire wheels and can travel across water or up walls, and can be commanded remotely. Weapons: A mystic chain that can be elongated, used as a whip, grappling hook, or straightened into a spear, blade, or staff. The chain links can be seperated into throwing weapons resembling shuriken. =Notes= Notes: =Trivia= Trivia: The Finnish art band Pan sonic wrote a song in tribute to the Ghost Rider character. It was also covered by R.E.M. http://www.lyricsdomain.com/18/rem/ghostrider.html =Recommended Readings= Recommended Readings: =Related Articles= Related Articles: =External Links= External Links: =References= References: Category:Characters